Escape
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Things have been going south for Humphrey since he got back to Jasper now that he learned what Kate has been hiding from him. Heartbroken he decides to leave in search for a new beginning, but first he still wants to tell Kate his feelings. Can he tell her or will he just end up leaving without saying goodbye? Read to find out. Inspired by "Escape" - Hoobastank *Short Story*
1. Part I

**A/N: Ever since I started writing again I've been thinking about writing stories based off of songs, and now I have done just that. This story is based off of a song called "Escape" by a rock band named Hoobastank, listening to it isn't required unless you feel like getting into the story more. So sit back and enjoy this two chapter story!**

* * *

Escape - TheChriZ1995

_It's a beautiful sunny morning in Jasper Park, all was peaceful as two packs prepared to be united with an arranged marriage. However for two certain wolves things were far from peaceful, in fact their souls were filled with regret and second thoughts. One felt like their heart had been used, as if it was played with like a pup plays with a toy, and the other was only now realizing the true mistake they had made. It was too late though, fate was sealed and the friendship between two wolves almost erased, perhaps it was the way it was meant to be. However one was determined to at least set things straight between them before his long term departure from the pack..._

* * *

_Humphrey's POV_

I left my small den for the last time for I no longer held the need to call this place home, I wanted out, start my life a new elsewhere and never look back. It felt like my world had come crashing down around me all because I loved another, I'm the loser here and it was only best to cut my losses and just leave in hopes of being happy again. I told my friends about my decision who were shocked at first but eventually understood the position I was in, they gave me good wishes and said my presence would be missed.

'What have I done to myself?' I questioned, I'm so post to be this free spirited omega that never held a worry or responsibility. Always looking on the bright side of every situation and searching for a solution however the feeling of heartbreak was too strong for me to overcome. It drained me emotionally leaving me to do something that was nearly a death wish, becoming a lone. As an alpha it would be no major issue, just have to deal with only your four paws and learned skills, but as an omega it was much more difficult.

I lacked all the major skills needed to be a successful hunter and fighter, I had no other choice but to go through with this and hoped I could make it work for me. I did this to myself and these were the consequences that I should have already known would happen with loving an alpha. My friends warned me and I should of listened because they were right, although I don't regret what I've done, I enjoyed what Kate and I had and shared before it broke apart when we arrived back home last night.

It's crazy for me to think that only yesterday we were getting along great, like the good friends we were as pups, but now here I am broken hearted and wanting to put as many miles between me and her as I can. I didn't hate her, in fact I still respected her because I love her and I hope that she enjoys her life as the future leader of this pack even if were not together. I just can't stand the sight of seeing her with another wolf, it would just keep bringing me down to the point that other wolves may become suspicious of my sudden depressed mood.

This is why I'm currently heading towards the head alphas den, not because I wanted to tell Winston that I would be leaving, but that I wanted to set things straight between Kate and I. I needed to tell her how I felt even though it was pointless now, it would just be a major relief of my chest knowing that I had told her and that she could understand the reason I was leaving. It did sound kind of cruel, confessing your love and immediately telling them that you would be leaving on the next train that goes by, but it would make us even.

She hurt me emotionally and I will be fair by hurting her with the knowledge that I left Jasper because of her, again I don't hate her I just want to set things straight and leave on even ground. I could see my destination just ahead as I walked rather slowly trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. Honestly I didn't know what to expect her answer to be after I told her, would she just understand and let me leave or would she beg me to say. Only the future knew and that future was only a few short minutes away as I began to climb the rise up to the den.

I knew she would be here because she would most likely be getting ready for her wedding, I just hoped that she was alone because there was no way I would confess my love in the presence of her parents. I took a deep breath before rounding the corner to see if my assumption was correct, and it was because there she was along with Lilly. I stopped and waited by the entry way to see if they would notice me before entering, I faked a cough and their eyes both came to me.

"Humphrey!" Kate said sounding surprised

"Hey Kate" I said in a normal tone before walking inside and sitting near both of them.

Lilly continued on with grooming Kate's fur after we exchanged greetings. I wasn't worried about her being here, in fact I was pretty sure that she knew of my feelings towards her sister. I made it pretty obvious during the winter Kate was gone at alpha school since I was constantly missing her to the point that she and my friends tried to get my mind off of her.

"How are you today?" She asked, though I could tell she wasn't all there by the way she spoke

"I'm fine, a little soar but still fine" I replied lying a bit, it just didn't feel right to be talking to her like this, I always enjoyed talking with her but now it felt as if I was talking to just another wolf.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to take a little walk since I got something on my mind, or are you busy?" I asked

"Sure, I got about an hour till I have to meet my parents back here before the ceremony" She replied

"Great" I smiled

"I'll be back sis, you should get yourself ready too while I'm gone" She said facing Lilly

"Yeah I probably should, have a nice walk" Lilly agreed before leaving the den before us

We silently walked out of the den with me leading the way out of the den grounds and towards a nearby stream on the territory border.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked in a happy tone waking alongside me

"Well this isn't going to be the simplest thing to say but you remember our howl the other night?" I began looking towards her

"Yeah I do... why do you ask?" She replied lightly

"Was it real?"

"Real?"

"Like did you really mean it or was it all just in the moment?" I said

She let out a sigh "I don't know, it just felt so right... your voice was so beautiful it pulled me in"

I would have smiled from her compliment but I was confused about how she was acting about this so far "...so I joined you even though I shouldn't have." She continued lowering her head and ears.

I slowly nodded my head before taking a breath, here it goes... "I meant it... All I've ever wanted was to share a single howl with you and I got just that." I said

"With me?" She stopped and I turned to face her "but we're opposites so why would you want that knowing the chances?"

"Because... I-I love you Kate..." I said slowly while looking right in her eyes

She didn't say anything, just looked at me surprised "I tried to tell you on the train but you ran off before I could get it out, and now here I am telling you right here." I continued seeing that she was too shocked to talk.

"Humphrey I-" She finally managed to start saying but I held up my paw to stop her, she didn't need to tell me when I already knew what her answer would be.

"I know it's crazy, an omega in love with an alpha but it's true and I understand if you don't love me back, in fact I knew from the get go that this wouldn't work out. So now I will be leaving Jasper because I can't bear to see you married to another wolf."

"Y-Your leaving?" She said still in a surprised tone

"I'm afraid so, it's for my own good since I just want to move on and forget this pain I feel right now. I did this to myself so I should just accept the consequences" I hated speaking to her like this.

"N-no, you can't leave! You won't survive out there by yourself" She began to get emotional as we continued to stand there.

"I know Kate, but like I said I did this to myself" I argued

"If anyone's leaving then it should be me, it's all my fault and I feel so stupid about not noticing all this sooner" She suddenly stated

I didn't understand what she was talking about, I thought her mind was set on uniting the packs as her responsibility was told. "To notice what?" I asked confused

"To notice that... my heart belongs to you..." She slowly admitted sitting down

If time wasn't already going slow than it sure was now for me, never had I expected her to say something like that to me. It was as if my pain of the last several hours had just been erased away, and now I feel guilty for thinking the things I did. She really did care for me like I did to her, but why did she treat me the way she did when we got home. I feel like I was falling and searching for something to hold on to just to stop all this and make things back to normal, I couldn't take all the ups and downs I had gone through so far and the day wasn't even half over yet.

Now it was my turn to be frozen in time after hearing what she said, she continued on talking noticing that I wasn't going to respond "I am so sorry for the way I treated you Humphrey, I was in a war with myself thinking of what was the right choice to go with... I wanted to protect you until I could get my bearings straight and figure something out but that only ended up hurting you."

The more she said the more I hated myself for thinking that she only used me, and now here she was pouring her heart out to me and apologizing for the wrong that she caused.

Her eyes began to tear up as she still spoke "I'm sorry I never told you about the arranged marriage and believe me I hate it as much as you probably do, what I'm saying is that I l-love you too Humphrey."

A smiled creaked on my face as I felt my own eyes begin to water up at hearing those three lovely words, she loved me back. I walked up to her and embraced her in a hug which she quickly and strongly returned crying into the side of my neck. I didn't know how long we were like this but I continued to hold her close as I waited for her to settle down. When she finally did I pulled her away slowly and held her shoulders with my arms extended staring into her reddened eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" She softly asked sounding worried about my answer

"I forgive you Kate, just hearing that you love me back was more than enough" I replied

"Even after all that I did?"

"Yes we all make mistakes, it's really not in my nature to always hate or be upset and I almost forgot that today." I firmly replied "Now I just feel guilty for almost running away from you and thinking that you only used me, but I'm glad that I still stood up and finally told you that I love you."

She smiled "Oh shut up and just kiss me"

Her nose quickly came into contact with mine as we shared our first real kiss and boy was it something, our eyes closed as we saved this moment in time. It felt like we were the only ones around for miles and that all of my troubles in the world were suddenly all gone. Here I was making out with the love of my life, a girl who wasn't even in my league and yet I had managed to steal her heart as an omega.

This day has become the most life changing in my existence and I was happy with that even though I had been through hell and back in my mind. I didn't care about the future nor the past, I only cared about this moment of love between Kate and I, I had all that I ever wanted and that was her love. Our kissed ended and we slowly pulled away from each other retuning to gaze into each other's eyes once again.

Normally this would be it, we would go on to marry and spend our lives together however things were much complicated than that. We may love each other but that didn't mean that the alphas over omegas law was gone. Reality began to set in for me and it caused me to hang my head down knowing that there was no way we could be together here. Unless we magically changed something that allowed us to marry then Kate would still have to go through with uniting the packs even if she did love me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked thinking that she had the same thing on her mind as did I

"I'm not sure..." She sounded as clueless as I did "but I sure am not going to go through with the marriage, maybe we can force my dad to reconsider..."

I knew that wouldn't work, if I knew the leader that was her father then I know he would still want her to do what was her responsibility. "Kate you know your dad wouldn't do such a thing, the packs are counting on you and Garth going through with your marriages to help benefit us all." I reasoned

"The pack is selfish if you ask me, they expect us both to just give up our love lives and freedom to be forced to live together so we all can continue to prosper. I don't love him and I am pretty darn sure he doesn't love me so I would be saving us both a life of regret and sorrow by calling off the wedding." She said

"I understand that, but I don't want to risk your parents separating us. I almost lost you once and I am defiantly not losing you now right after we have confessed our love." I stated

"My parents would want me to be happy, besides it's going to take a lot to get me away from you" She said with a small smile

I smiled a little too "Of course they do, but I think they just want all of us to go through what they and our ancestors went through which is sticking to the law, but I as the lover of an alpha beg to differ." I said, I didn't know what was getting into me all of a sudden.

"What are you suggesting we do?" She asked looking at me with her hazel eyes

A simple plan had come to me during this time, why not just runaway? We don't have to look back and we can go anywhere as long as we're together. "What I'm suggesting is that we have to escape"

"Escape?"

I nodded my head "Yes, to a place where we'll be together as mates forever, we don't need to stay here and risk not being together."

"But my family is here, I can't just leave with you because I'm sure my dad will send wolves searching for us. And when they find us he's only going to outcast you and force me to marry." She argued

"You are right about that, but I'm willing to risk it Kate." I said "I just want to be with you"

"You will Humphrey, but you need to understand that I have a lot here so I can't just leave. Can we just try my idea and if things go bad then we can runaway together, sound good?" She said placing her paws on mine.

I sighed, there's no way I'm going to win arguing with her "Alright, lead the way" I finally agreed

"Thank you" She smiled and licked me on the cheek before getting up

I followed her as she led me back towards the den grounds, I began to grow nervous not knowing what her parents reaction will be. Maybe Kate was right and they would understand that she loved me instead of Garth like they probably thought. One thing I did know is that she wasn't going to leave me side, and that made me feel great inside. My mind began to wander as I put together everything that has happened, I went from being normal to going through hell until finally gaining what I desired the most.

A wild ride is what this past week has been, but the ride wasn't over until Kate and I were safe together forever. The sun burned overhead as the day continued to be beautiful and full of life, entering the den grounds again the place felt like it was deserted since no one was around. I knew that with an event this major every wolf was bound to be down in the valley to witness the marriage, but that wasn't going to be happening anymore, hopefully...


	2. Part II (Final)

Butterflies were now in my stomach was we headed up the raise to her parents den, she looked back at me and could probably tell how I was feeling. A reassuring smiled appeared and I returned it before she turned and headed into the den with me right behind.

"Ah Kate there you are, I was beginning to worry" I heard Eve say

Only her parents were in the den who look all ready and eager to head down to the valley, I just silently stood there until Winston noticed me.

"Humphrey? What are you doing here, you should be down in the valley with the others." He said

"Well I..." I began but Kate cut me off, I had no idea what to say anyway

"He's fine dad, in fact there's a reason he's here" She said

"What do you mean?" He asked

I watched as she walked back to be and sat beside me so I did the same, I decided to just stay quiet and let her do the talking. "Mom, dad there's something we need to talk about"

"Alright but make it quick, everyone is waiting down there for us." Eve said

"I have to call off the wedding" She said

"What? Kate you already agreed to go through with it, why can't you now?" He said surprised

"I don't love him dad, I barely even know him and I'm sure he doesn't love me either."

"I don't expect you to love him, it's both of your responsibilities to go through with this for our packs." He reasoned, I could already see this was going downhill

"I'm not giving up my freedom and love life just so you all can be happy" She sternly argued looking at both of them

"Kate you said you would do this not even a day ago, what made you change your mind?"

"I finally got the chance to stop and think about what I was doing to myself and I quickly realized that my heart belongs to someone else." She said

"Who?"

"Humphrey"

"Humphrey!" He gasped as there was a thud on the ground, Eve lied passed out on the hard dirt floor. "You can't be serious Kate he's an omega"

"I don't care what he is dad, I love him and he loves me so I ask for your approval in marring him." She said placing her paw around my shoulder as she continued "He's always been there for me and only now have I realized it, he makes me happy and has shown me the fun side of life."

I took pride in hearing her say those words, Winston on the other hand looked like he wasn't happy hearing this. "You realize that if allow you two to marry Tony will be furious with me and declare war on us, is that what you want? A war?" He said

"Well I'm telling you now there's no way I'm going down there and doing what you want me to do, it's either you let us marry or we just leave. I'm sorry dad but I'm not giving up my life just to be sad the rest of my life."

"You are not leaving Kate, not until I figure out what in the heck is happening right now." He said

"I told you what's happening, and you aren't going to stop me for I am old enough to be making my own decisions without you." She said, this was only going to end in disaster at this point.

"Marrying Garth is your responsibility and that's final, Tony and I have worked for far too long to just let this fall through all because you love someone else, and an omega at that. You know the law and I can't make any exceptions to it just because you're my daughter."

That had to be the final straw because Kate stood up "You know Humphrey was right about you dad, you do only expect me to go through with life staying with the law just like everyone else has. I don't even think I know you anymore because you sure don't sound like my dad right now. So you can be left to think about what to do about wedding on your own, goodbye dad I won't be coming back for quite some time, come on Humphrey let's get out of this place."

She quickly turned and stormed out of the den, I got up and only looked at Winston before turning to leave as well but I didn't get far. "Humphrey wait" I heard him say

I froze not knowing what to do, I looked back at him and saw that he looked upset "I don't know what the end of today will bring for us but I want you to promise me one thing, take good care of Kate for me, she may be upset with me right now but I still love her as much as I always have. I want you to know that I accept her choice in you as a mate, just understand that I'm only doing what's best for my pack.

I never expected him to see me as a fitting mate to his daughter, I'm just an omega that only knows just that and yet he thinks highly of me. "I will protect her with my life sir you have my word" I replied

"I know you will, now go on I need to get down to the valley and figure out some way to stop a war." He said

"Best of luck sir" Was all I said before continuing out of the den.

I couldn't help but feel sorry about leaving here, I don't think Kate and I both fully realized that leaving would cause a war, but I guess this is just the way things have to be, even how unfortunate it sounds. We both vowed to stay together no matter how bad things turned out. I saw Kate standing below waiting for me to catch up to her, I took one last look down at the valley and all of the wolves there and shook my head before heading over to her.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah, it sucks to have to leave but it's the way it's got to be" I replied

We began to walk in no particular direction away from the den grounds, as far as I knew we hadn't even thought about where we should go. "I know, I am going to miss it here, but we'll be back to visit for sure as long as nothing bad happens..." She sounded upset which I didn't blame her for.

She had to leave her family behind just so she can live the life she wants with me, it made me feel guilty inside. "I'm sorry Kate I don't want it to be like this for us, I mean you have to leave you family behind in order to be with me and I feel like it's my doing." I said

"Don't blame yourself, I love you and I am not going to leave your side even if I'm not with my family."

"Thanks Kate, but if you ever change your mind and want to go back I won't mind, I just want you to be happy." I stated

"I am happy Humphrey, it might not look like it right now but I am glad that I get to be with you instead of someone else." She replied "I just hope things go well with the packs and they still unite with a better way than marriage."

"Yeah hopefully" I smiled "So where are we going to go?"

"I'm not sure but its best that we get far from here fast just in case my dad changes his mind." She said

"Well as long as my alpha is leading the way we can go anywhere" I said looking at her

She smiled as we went on to walk in silence giving me some time to think, where could we go that was safe and special? One place came into my mind and that was Sawtooth, it was a nice place and I was sure that it would be safe considering humans sent us there expecting us to thrive in a way. It was the afternoon already meaning we wouldn't be getting very far once night came, that is if Kate wants stop or wants to press on through the night. She was the leader, I was the follower and I liked it that way.

As we neared the territory border a voice called out to us from above "Ah there you two are" we both stopped and looked around to see where the voice came from.

I smiled when I saw who landed down in front of us "Hey Marcel and Paddy, what brings you here?" I asked glad to see them again

"Why we came looking for you to see how you were doing being back home again." Paddy replied

"Yes but we never saw you with the other wolves so we've been looking around for a while." Marcel added "So what are you doing out here?"

"Humphrey and I are leaving to go live elsewhere" Kate said

"Ah see Paddy I told you they were meant to be together" He said

"Just took some time but yes you are right sir" Paddy agreed "Why are you leaving and not just staying here?"

"Because there's a law that keeps us from being together here so we have to leave and live as lone wolves." I answered

"How terrible to hear, and to think wolves of all creatures would have laws like that." Marcel said

"Yeah, but it is what it is and were making the most of it" I said

"Well Paddy and I are here to help you get to wherever it is you are going." He smiled with Paddy agreeing

"Oh thank you guys, but that's the thing we don't know where to go." Kate said

"Don't know where to go? Why you can go anywhere!" He said

"Yes quite a lot of nice places around north and south of here" Paddy added

I could tell Kate was thinking of somewhere but I decided to suggest a place I had in mind "Why not just go back to Sawtooth?" I asked looking at her in particular.

"You know that isn't a bad idea Humphrey, it's safe, pretty and we've been there before." She agreed

"Yeah that's why I like it" I said

"Alright that settles it then, we're going back to Sawtooth!"

"Wonderful, we help you get all the way here just to go back again" Marcel said sarcastically

I laughed "Yep"

"Guess that means Sawtooth will be seeing more wolves around in the future, eh?" Paddy teased

I smiled "Who knows..."

I could see Kate just roll her eyes and look away for a moment before turning to back to ask them something "Is there a train we can catch?"

"Hmm I'm not too sure, there should be one at some point that you could catch and take most of the way there." Marcel replied

"Perhaps you could head to the tracks and we'll fly ahead and see of any are coming" Paddy suggested

"That would be great, we'll be waiting for you" She said

The both nodded before taking off and flying away, we began to walk in the direction of the railway tracks that weren't too far from the territory's border.

"I'm glad we talked to them because I would have no idea where to go to get back to Sawtooth." She said as we walked side by side

"Yeah if it wasn't for them who knows where we would be now" I agreed

"Lost in the forest somewhere I imagine"

The tracks appeared along the mountain side as we climbed up to meet them, I was looking forward to getting to spend some more time on a train. I found that it was nice to sit and watch the world to by with the wind going through my fur, especially with my new mate by my side. Who knew what our future was going to be like once we got to Sawtooth but I was going to make the best of my time there. Perhaps I would learn to hunt and even fight, that way Kate wouldn't be stuck doing all of the work by herself.

I suddenly realized one thing, if we're going to be lone wolves than how are we going to get married? I mean normally the pack leader has to be there to make it official but we're not going to have that in Sawtooth.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kate put her forearm on my shoulder "You okay?" She asked looking at me

We had been sitting on a rock by the tracks for a bit now "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all" I smiled

"About what?"

"About spending my life with you in our new home when we find it"

She smiled and nodded, "I do have a question though" I said

"And what's that?"

"Well how are we going to get married if we're living alone?" I asked

"You don't need to be in a pack to have a wedding, we can do the ritual on our own." She replied

"Ah then we'll have to do that once we get there."

"We could always do it right now" She suggested

"No I want it to be somewhere special for us" I said

She smiled "I agree, that way it will be more memorable too"

We continued to talk as time passed by, soon an hour had passed by fast since we were so busy talking about things. Finally she noticed Marcel and Paddy flying towards us along the tracks, we both got up and stood as they landed before us.

"See anything?" I asked

"Yes there is a train making its way to here" Marcel answered sounding a little tired from flying so far

"Great! How far out is it?" Kate asked

"I'd say about half hour at most, maybe less" Paddy said

We both smiled "Thank you so much" I said

"Not a problem, anything for friends" He said

"Yes, now we got some things to attend to but we will see you along the way" Marcel said "This time stay on the right path okay? I don't need to be any more of a travel agent than I already am."

We all laughed "Alright see you guys" Kate said as they both took back off and flew into the distance.

Clouds have been rolling in and now covered the sun darkening everything just a bit, we both admired the view we could see from the rock we laid on. You could see some of the valley but not enough of it to see where we used to call home due to the way the terrain and trees were. Soon a faint rumbling sound could be heard which had to be the train approaching us, we waited as the noise got louder until the train appeared down the tracks.

"Alright I'll jump in first and I'll be there to help you up if you need it" Kate said getting up

"Do we just run alongside and jump in?" I asked, we had never done this before since last time we both landed inside one of the cars via a log sled.

"That's the idea I guess, as long as it's not going to fast" She replied

I nodded my head before looking back at the train which was making its way closer, she told me to start running once it got to us which is just what we did. As planned she jumped into the first open train car and looked back at me while I prepared to jump, I had no idea if I was able to make the jump but I had to try. I noticed the land sloped up alongside the track so I used it as the spot to jump, I flew through the air before landing hard on the cars floor.

I got up and made sure I wasn't hurt which thankfully I didn't have a scratch so I turned to look at Kate who smiled "Good job that was a better jump than so expected from you" She complimented

"Yeah I'm always full of surprises aren't I?" I said

"Mmhm"

We sat and watched as the sights of Jasper began to disappear from view as this train took us to our new home, I was glad how things turned out for me. Sure I had to leave the pack and all my friends but I got what I wanted which was for Kate and I to become mates.

I gave her a lick on the cheek which she giggled and returned "I love you Humphrey"

"I love you too Kate"

We smiled for a moment "So we got a lot of time sitting on here, what do you want to do?" I asked

"I'm feeling tired since I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm going to take a nap." She replied

"Yeah same here, I'll join you" I said

We both walked to the back of the car and laid down together with our backs touching, I sighed and closed my eyes happy that I had Kate by my side.

* * *

_Unknown to the two lovers as they slept things back in Jasper had been going well after a short bit of conflict, the packs both united through a different marriage that was for love and not responsibility. It turned out that Garth and Lilly had developed a love for one another during the short time they spent together, which is just what saved the pack from starting a full blown war. The news of Kate and Humphrey's departure was saddening and a shock to everyone considering the reason why they did._

_Tony wasn't happy about hearing how his plan to unite fell through and argued to Winston that he needed to go find her and force her to comply with her responsibility. But Winston couldn't do that, he knew and understood that his daughter was happy with Humphrey and that they would be fine living together alone. It was at this moment while the leaders argued that Garth decided to step forward and put an end to this, he knew a way that the packs could still unite and it will be for the better for everyone._

_He confessed that he was in love with Lilly and wished that he could marry her in order to unite the packs, at first his father refused but eventually saw how it would work. So they agreed to abolish the alphas over omegas law and unite the packs as one, everyone was happy and relieved after Garth and Lilly completed their marriage ritual. A great peace had begun for everyone what was ensured to last for many years and generations to come, however Winston was feeling upset now that his daughter and mate could come back and live here as one._

_To think that if they stayed through all that has happened they would have never needed to leave their true home. Maybe if they decide to ever come back to visit they will learn what really happened and maybe even come back to live here. But it is what it is now and there's no way to change it, he knew they would still be happy wherever they decide to live. Winston was just glad that things had gone the way they did and did not turn into a major conflict between two packs. His job was complete and now he headed to the moonlight howl to celebrate the peace with his pack mates._

_As for Kate and Humphrey they are living happily together as mates in Sawtooth, they found a den near a mountain side and have been enjoying each other's company. Humphrey told Kate that he wanted to learn how to hunt which pleased her and was more than excited to help teach him her alpha knowledge. Everything was the way it was meant to be and all Kate and Humphrey had left to do now is live their lives to the fullest…_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Another short story complete and I like how it turned out for being something that follows a song, I feel like sticking to short stories mostly because they don't take much time to complete. This won't be the last of song inspired stories, I already got two more possible ones in the future so keep an eye out for those. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this installment of FanFiction, peace.**


End file.
